Kita
by zefacchi
Summary: Dua belas tahun tak berjumpa, dirinya mendapati lelaki itu kembali dalam keadaan kritis. midokuro!AU, rikues dari Suki Pie.


Dia berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Jas putihnya yang berlum terpasang rapi berkibar. Keringat mengucur deras melewati pelipisnya. Raut wajahnya jelas menyiratkan kepanikan yang begitu dalam, tepat ketika dia menggeser pintu ruang gawat darurat dengan paksa dan terburu-buru. Seorang perawat dengan wajah yang tidak jauh beda dengannya segera menghampiri.

"Dokter, cepatlah! Keadaan pasien kritis!"

Dia segera mempersiapkan semuanya. Sembari menggigit bibirnya, iris emerald di balik kacamata itu menatap dalam sosok pemuda yang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit.

"Kuroko…"

Dia benar-benar berharap apa yang dia lihat barusan hanyalah delusi.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya terima dengan menulis fanfic ini. Fanfic ini dibuat semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi. Flame tidak diterima.**

**Warning: future!AU, cerita klise, alur cepat, chara death, dll.**

**Request from Suki Pie**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Mungkin sudah sepuluh tahun lebih seorang Midorima Shintaro bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Sejak lulus SMA, karirnya sebagai pemain basket sedikit digeser agar pendidikan kedokterannya bisa menjadi prioritas utama demi cita-citanya. Dan usaha itu tidak gagal. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter tetap di rumah sakit ini membuat kehidupannya jauh lebih baik dari yang selalu dia harapkan. Hidupnya berjalan sempurna, sejauh ini.

Sampai akhirnya hari ini, ketika dia mendapat pasien baru yang menurut keterangan para perawat, sudah dalam masa kritis.

Saat melihatnya, untuk pertama kali Midorima berharap dirinya tidak menjadi dokter.

.

.

Lelaki bersurai biru itu perlahan membuka matanya. Iris aquamarine yang tadi bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya kini mengedar ke seluruh ruangan, mengoreksi seluruh pemandangan yang ditangkapnya satu per satu.

Hasil yang didapat ialah, ia berada di rumah sakit.

Pening menjalari kepalanya ketika dia berusaha untuk bangkit duduk. Tubuhnya lemas sehingga sangat sulit baginya untuk sekedar menggerakknya jarinya.

Perdebatannya dengan sekujur tubuh yang mati rasa terhenti ketika derit pintu terbuka menginterusi kegiatannya. Seorang lelaki dengan surai hijau lumut dalam balutan jas putih dokter masuk ke ruangan. Pandangannya melunak ketika menatap lelaki yang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. "Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

"Midorima-kun…"

"Lama tak jumpa, Kuroko." Midorima mengambil kursi kecil tanpa sandaran, dan mendudukkan diri persis di samping tempat tidur. "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Kuroko masih berdiam, mencoba menggerakkan jarinya lagi. "Tubuhku lemas, sulit digerakkan."

"Begitu." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang merosot. "Istirahatlah dulu. Aku akan mengecek kondisimu lagi nanti."

"Tunggu, Midorima-kun." Kuroko menghentikan langkah Midorima yang baru akan pergi keluar kamar. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa. Kau kembali setelah dua belas tahun menghilang sudah membuatku cukup senang." Midorima menutup pelan pintu di belakangnya, meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di kamar. Langkah-langkah kakinya bergema di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Pikirannya melayang jauh menelusuri ingatan masa lalunya.

.

.

"_Midorima-kun, apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa. Aku merindukanmu."_

"_Berisik, _nanodayo_. Aku bukannya merindukanmu, Kuroko."_

"_Midorima-kun, aku mencintaimu."_

"_Y-ya, a-aku juga, _nodayo_."_

.

.

Pintu kamar itu berderit terbuka. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela besar yang menghadap ke taman belakang rumah sakit.

"Midorima-kun, selamat pagi."

"Aku datang mengecekmu pagi ini, Kuroko." Midorima berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan setumpuk berkas di tangan kanannya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Cukup baik. Tapi aku masih merasa lemas." Kuroko menjawab pelan selagi _stetoskop_ milik Midorima terus berada di dadanya, mendeteksi detak jantungnya.

Midorima menarik stetoskopnya ketika dirasa cukup. "Istirahatlah. Jangan sampai kecapekan." Lelaki bersurai hijau itu hendak berbalik pergi ketika sebuah suara menahannya.

"Tunggu, Midorima-kun."

"Ada apa, Kuroko?"

Kuroko menggigit bibirnya, tampak kesulitan mengatakan apa yang ada di hatinya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku?"

Hening mengambil alih suasana. Midorima paham betul bahwa akan tiba saat ketika Kuroko akan menanyakan hal tersebut kepadanya. Dan dia tidak bisa menghindar. Namun tidak bisa juga jujur.

Menghela nafas, lelaki itu menaikkan kacamatanya. "Tidak begitu parah. Tensimu menurun dan kau kurang istirahat, itu saja," Midorima berbalik hendak pergi, "Jaga kondisi tubuhmu agar tetap stabil. Nanti aku akan mengecekmu lagi." Usai mengucapkan kalimat singkat itu, tubuh tingginya menghilang dari kamar rawat inap tersebut. Angin berhembus pelan dari jendela seakan ingin mengisi keheningan ruangan.

"Midorima-kun, taukah kau, sejak dulu kau tidak ahli dalam berbohong." Senyum kecil terukir di ruangan yang sepi itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Midorima disambut oleh seorang lelaki bersurai pirang dalam balutan seragam dokter. "Miyaji-san, selamat pagi."

"Tidak usah formal begitu. Aku ini kan mantan seniormu di SMA dulu." Miyaji menjitak kepala mantan juniornya itu dengan cukup keras, cukup membuat Midorima meringis. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Anak itu. Mantan rekan tim basketmu dulu."

"Kondisinya lumayan menurun." Midorima menjawab dengan suara pelan. Wajahnya terlihat tenang walau sebenarnya gelisah telah menjalari seluruh perasaannya, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menanganinya lagi."

"Kau tahu, semua dokter sudah mengatakan bahwa harapan hidup anak itu sangat kecil. Ginjalnya sudah rusak parah. Umurnya mungkin tak akan sampai satu bulan."

"Aku tahu itu. Tidak ada yang bisa diperbuat lagi. Tapi," jeda sebentar, dia berusaha mengambil nafas dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa sesak di dadanya, "aku ingin mencoba. Aku tidak mau dianggap gagal oleh yang lain."

"Aku mengerti." Miyaji berlalu, menepuk pundak Midorima pelan. "Bagaimana pun, dia kekasihmu. Pastinya kau tidak akan membiarkannya pergi."

Midorima hanya berdiri dalam diam usai mendengar perkataan itu.

.

.

"_Anu, permisi."_

_Seorang lelaki dengan topi petani yang kebetulan lewat itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa?"_

"_Maaf, saya ingin bertanya tentang keluarga Kuroko."_

"_Ah, keluarga Kuroko." Lelaki itu menghisap cerutunya sebelum menjawab, "Mereka sudah pindah dari sini."_

"_Kalau boleh tahu, ke mana mereka pindah?"_

"_Tidak ada yang tahu." Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu. "Keluarga itu sudah lama terlibat hutang. Orang-orang memperkirakan bahwa mereka tidak sanggup membayarnya. Mereka menghilang tepat sehari sebelum waktu membayar hutang."_

_Lelaki dengan surai hijau itu mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya. "Kuroko…"_

.

.

Kuroko terbangun dengan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia mendapati bahwa seluruh sprei yang melapisi ranjangnya ikut basah karena keringatnya. Sinar matahari sore masuk melalui jendela besar di samping kirinya. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Tak terasa sudah hampir sepanjang hari dia terus tertidur.

Lamunannya dibuyarkan ketika suara yang dikenalnya terdengar di indra pendengarannya. "Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Tanpa melihat pun dia tahu siapa yang berbicara. "Midorima-kun."

"Kau berkeringat. Ada apa? Mimpi buruk?"

Tangan Kuroko bergetar ketika menjawabnya, "Ya. Mimpi tentang masa lalu."

"Begitu." Midorima menggeser kursi kecil tanpa sandaran ke samping ranjang Kuroko. Pandangan Midorima terus tertuju pada Kuroko. Tanpa perlu konfirmasi, Kuroko mengerti. Midorima sedikit banyak ingin membicarakan soal mimpinya. Lebih tepatnya, masa lalunya.

Kuroko menelan ludah. Apa yang harus dia katakan kali ini? Atmosfir ruangan itu mulai berubah menjadi tegang. Tapi membicarakan masa lalu hanya akan membuatnya kembali merasa bersalah. Dan apa yang harus diperbuatnya?

Deheman Midorima membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan (lagi). "Kuroko, kau tahu, sesungguhnya aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu. Tentang masa lalu. Tentang dirimu yang pergi tanpa memberitahu padaku."

Kuroko sudah tahu. Pertanyaan itu yang akan terlontar dari mulut Midorima. Tidak mungkin mengelak lagi, tidak selamanya dia bisa terus memendamnya sendirian. Ragu-ragu, dia mulai bicara, "Katakanlah, Midorima-kun. Beritahukan aku apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku."

"Ke mana kau pergi selama dua belas tahun ini?" singkat dan jelas. Midorima sama sekali tidak berbasa-basi. Kuroko menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kami sekeluarga tinggal di pinggiran kota dua belas tahun ini."

"Kenapa sekarang kau kembali dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

Bibir merah muda itu kembali digigit. "Tak lama setelah pindah, kami mengalami kesulitan. Lingkungan sekitar cukup buruk. Perlahan, tanpa disadari, aku mulai tergoda dengan rokok dan minuman keras. Orangtuaku tidak peduli karena sibuk bekerja. Tapi," ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum dia kembali melanjutkan, "aku kena _stroke_. Setahun setelah kepindahan kami."

Midorima menahan nafas, tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. "_Stroke_? Tidak mungkin!"

Kuroko kembali melanjutkan, "Sayang kami tidak cukup cepat untuk menyadarinya. Syaraf kakiku mati dan aku tidak bisa berjalan. Awalnya aku juga tidak bisa berbicara, tapi aku berusaha keras untuk berlatih agar tidak bisu. Selama sebelas tahun, aku hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidur. Ibuku yang mengurusku, sampai akhirnya dia meninggal baru-baru ini. Ayahku yang mengambil alih untuk merawatku. Semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai ketika tiga hari yang lalu…"

Midorima terus diam, tidak menuntut lelaki itu untuk meneruskan perkataannya. Dia tahu, Kuroko butuh kekuatan mental untuk mengorek masa lalunya yang pedih.

"…tiga hari yang lalu, aku dikejutkan dengan tubuhku yang tidak bisa digerakkan sedikit pun. Seluruh syarafku mati rasa. Ayah membawaku ke puskesmas, tapi di puskesmas tidak ada alat-alat yang cukup canggih untuk mengobatiku. Mereka kemudian mengurus surat pindah ke rumah sakit besar di pusat kota. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang."

Midorima menunggu beberapa saat, memastikan bahwa lelaki dengan surai biru muda itu sudah selesai bercerita, sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka suara. "Satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ketika kau pindah? Kau tahu, aku mencarimu selama dua belas tahun ini."

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kuroko tidak bisa menahan matanya agar tidak basah. Tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata perlahan mengalir di pipi Kuroko, membuat Midorima cukup panik. "Maafkan aku, Midorima-kun. Aku tahu sangat jahat karena aku tidak mengabarimu, tapi jika mereka tahu aku punya hubungan denganmu, mereka akan mengincarmu untuk membayar hutang. Aku tak mau kau ikut terlibat. Maaf, Midorima-kun."

Perlahan Midorima mengangkat tangannya, kemudian menggunakannnya untuk mengusap bulir-bulir air mata di pipi Kuroko. "Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Semuanya sudah berlalu. Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."

"Midorima-kun, apakah kau membenciku?" pertanyaan itu sukses terlontar dari mulut Kuroko.

"Tidak akan." Midorima merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Dibenamkannya kepalanya di antara helai-helai biru muda yang halus. "Kau tahu, sampai sekarang status kita tetap sama. Kita adalah kekasih."

"Midorima-kun…"

Wajah Midorima sudah sangat merah karena kata-kata yang dia ucapkan sendiri, begitu juga Kuroko. Terlebih ketika Midorima meraih dagu Kuroko, memaksanya menengadah, dan kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kuroko.

Senja itu, ketika matahari perlahan merangkak turun, kamar yang tadinya penuh keheningan, samar-samar kini terdengar suara erangan.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Kuroko tidak sadarkan diri. Kondisinya makin memburuk. Nafasnya terdengar sangat berat seolah-olah dia begitu kesulitan untuk mencari udara. Alat-alat yang dipasang di seluruh tubuhnya berbunyi pelan mengisi keheningan.

Midorima berdiri di samping ranjang, menatap lekat sosok yang tengah pulas itu. Wajah Kuroko terlihat tenang, seakan dia bisa pergi kapan saja. Midorima meringis, mencengkram baju bagian dadanya. Iris emerald di balik lensa kacamata itu sedikit berkaca-kaca. Dielusnya pipi putih milik pemuda itu.

"Kuroko, kumohon, buka matamu."

.

.

Langkah kakinya berderap di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Nafasnya terengah-engah, kedua kakinya sudah merasa lelah, namun tak ada niatan untuk berhenti berlari. Kepanikan menguasai dirinya dibanding lelah.

Ketika dirinya sampai di depan pintu kamar yang ditujunya sejak tadi, dia langsung membantingnya dengan cepat. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dokter! Dia sudah sangat kritis. Nafasnya tipis sekali!" teriak salah satu perawat dengan cemas, menunjuk alat kardiograf sudah nyaris menjadi garis lurus. Kuroko terbaring di ranjang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Maaf, bisa tolong tinggalkan aku berdua dengannya? Sebentar saja, aku mohon."

Para perawat itu awalnya cukup ragu, namun mendengar kata 'mohon' yang dillontarannya dengan nada pasrah, membuat mereka kemudian menuruti. Satu per satu semuanya keluar dari ruangan, hingga akhirnya tinggal Kuroko dan Midorima di dalamnya. Midorima mendekati Kuroko, kemudian mengelus kepala pemuda itu dengan sayang.

"Mi… dori… ma-kun…" Kuroko membuka matanya sedikit ketika merasakan belaian tangan hangat Midorima di kepalanya.

"Aku di sini, Kuroko. Tenanglah."

"Midorima-kun… apakah aku akan… mati?" nada bicaranya terputus-putus.

"Aku akan mengusahakan sesuatu, Kuroko, tenanglah." Midorima menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang lemah. Kuroko terlihat begitu kelelahan, seolah tengah meregang nyawa. Garis-garis di alat kardiograf mulai membentuk garis lurus. Midorima menguatkan genggamannya pada tangan Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun… apa aku benar-benar akan mati? Rasanya… aku seperti mendengar suara-suara yang memanggilku."

Tidak mungkin! Apa memang inilah akhirnya?

"Kuroko, kumohon bertahanlah…" air matanya jatuh perlahan. Pedih rasanya melihat orang yang dicintainya kini terlihat seperti kesakitan.

"Midorima-kun… kau tahu, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku bahagia bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Aku bahagia meski aku rasa tak pernah membahagiakanmu. Maafkan aku, aku sangat egois."

"Jangan berpikiran begitu. Aku selalu merasa bahagia bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko. Sangat mencintaimu."

Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di wajah pemuda _blunette_. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Kelak, mungkin kita akan bisa bersama. Jadi, kumohon, tunggulah saatnya. Jangan terpuruk dengan kematianku, tetaplah jalani hidupmu, Midorima-kun. Terimakasih untuk segalanya."

Dan tangan itu lalu terkulai lemas, kedua iris biru muda itu tertutup oleh kelopak matanya, alat kardiograf menunjukkan garis lurus sepenuhnya.

.

.

"Pukul setengah sembilan malam."

Para perawat itu melepas seluruh alat-alat kedokteran yang terpasang di tubuh Kuroko. Pandangan mereka sayu, menunjukkan dukacita yang mendalam. Di pojok kamar, Midorima berdiri dalam diam, menatap serius para perawat yang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Bulan purnama berdiri sendiri malam ini, tanpa bintang dan awan. Midorima melirik sekilas ke arah jendela. Langit malam yang gelap seakan menghipnotis dirinya. Baying-bayang Kuroko yang tengah tersenyum merasuki pikirannya. Midorima tersenyum kecil, beberapa bulir air mata mengalir kembali. Dia lepaskan kacamatanya dan menyeka matanya yang basah.

"_Selamat tinggal, Kuroko…"_

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**a/n:** fic rikuesan dari setengah tahun lalu, percaya atau engga ="")) maaf baru dibuat sekarang ya, Suki

btw ada yang merasa alurnya cepat? sebenarnya saya ga tau gimana, tapi rasanya ini susunan alurnya udah cocok, jadi maaf ya kalau ga berkenan di hati =""))

cerita ini sebagian saya ambil dari kisah nyata paman saya. orz paman saya 12 tahun _stroke_ akhirnya meninggal dua minggu lalu. dan buat yang nanya kenapa, itu karena ginjalnya hancur akibat minuman keras (dan paru2nya juga rusak karena merokok). efeknya itu ga muncul sekarang, tapi beberapa tahun mendatang. sekalian buat jadi pelajaran untuk semua: jangan merokok dan minum miras. jangan buat dirimu hancur dan pada akhirnya menyusahkan orang lain =""D

au maaf kesannya sok bijak

review?


End file.
